Dr. Alexander Ortega will lead the UCLA-USC CPHHD Administrative Core, which will be responsible for the following: 1) coordination and evaluation of the scientific direction, progress, interactions and outreach; 2) coordination of and participation in all NHLBI and CPHHD planning and meeting activities; 3) participation in all evaluation activities conducted by NHLBI; 4) logistical support for publication and ancillary grant preparation; 5) working with the Research Methods Core to ensure the harmonizing of measurement and data; 6) budget preparation, prioritization, and monitoring; 7) ensuring the creation and success of cross-cutting research interest groups; and 8) guaranteeing the sharing of data, resources and tools internally and externally to the Center. In order to fulfill these responsibilities, the Administrative Core will engage in the following key activities: 1) act as a liaison with all relevant university administrative offices; 2) organize and facilitate meetings among CPHHD personnel; 3) assist in the recruitment of students, fellows and personnel; 4) monitor professional progress of students and faculty; 5) ensure community engagement in all center activities, including advising on study protocols, human subjects issues, community acceptance of study, and dissemination of results; 6) monitor and forecast budgets; and 7) provide assistance in the preparation of research and fellowship grant applications as well as progress reports. The Administrative Core will consult with the Center's Oversight Committee, Community Advisory Board, and Community Relations Committee in its activities, and will provide overall leadership to projects, cores, and the Training and Career Development Program.